(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fixing device and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
A fixing device is known in which a laser light radiates a recording medium on which a toner image is formed and the toner is fixed on the recording medium. In the fixing device, a laser array is used in which plural semiconductor lasers radiating the laser light are arranged.